Primero de agosto
by GixKey
Summary: Recordando una fecha llena de aventura y emociones que alteraron muchos corazones. Feliz primero de agosto a todos.
1. Primero de agosto

_**Primero de agosto…**_

 _La fecha de inicio_

 _La fecha de aventura_

 _La fecha memorable por muchos y pocos_

 _¿Un día más tan solo?_

 _ **TK POV'S**_

El primero de agosto es el día en que pude ver a mi hermano de forma más valiente que nunca, el momento culminante en que descubrí verdaderos amigos, la circunstancia perfecta para conocer personas que son importantes en mi vida y que deseo prevalezcan en ellas el resto de mis días. Eso es para mí el primero de agosto.

 _ **KARI POV'S**_

No puedo presumir de estar con todos desde el inicio, mi integración fue algo tardía, pero formo honrosamente parte de una celebración que dota no solo de alegrías, sino de tristezas innumerables, porque el primero de agosto es una mezcla agridulce de memorias, en honor a los digimons no solo enemigos sino también de los aliados caídos.

 _ **MIMÍ POV'S**_

Un día lleno de temor, lleno de misterio que me hacía querer desaparecer, pero que con el tiempo aprendí que forjó en mí un carácter que no tenía, que me enseñó a pensar en los demás por sobre mí misma. Un primero de agosto que siempre recordaré como el momento de incesante ajetreo en mi vida.

 _ **JOE POV'S**_

El primero de agosto es el momento en que supe tenía que madurar más rápido que los demás, en que decidí que pese a mis defectos podía serle quizás útil a alguien más, el inicio de algo que generó supiera que tengo personas con quien contar. El primero de agosto es un día digno de recordar.

 _ **IZZY POV'S**_

Día de descubrimientos y curiosidad, envuelta de conocimiento por afrontar, misterios en cada lugar por donde se viera que aún muchos de ellos son indescriptibles e incomprensibles para los humanos, pero que deseo conocer sin perturbar su paz. No solo eso, también es un símbolo de amistad, porque sé por ello que no me encuentro solo, que no debo fingir estar bien cuando no lo estoy. Primero de agosto, eres mi día favorito.

 _ **SORA POV'S**_

Primero de agosto es la fecha que dio comienzo a una trayectoria que mejoró mi relación fraternal, que me hizo entenderme a mí misma, que permitió que abriera las puertas de mi corazón al amor descubriendo muchas clases de ellos, y el amor más importante es aquel que sientes por las personas que te importan como tus amigos, porque aquí encontré muchos de ellos que deseo me acompañen eternamente, y no hablo solo de humanos sino también de digimons. Primero de agosto te celebraré por siempre.

 _ **MATT POV'S**_

No confiaba en nadie, no podía permitir que se me acercaran lo suficiente, mi deber era solo mi hermano, protegerlo de aquella travesía extraña en la que nos encontrábamos, pero entendí que dependía más yo de él que él de mí. No solo eso, también hallé verdaderos amigos, porque por mucho que fuese una palabra con definición extraña o sin definición alguna, ahora sé que existe y estoy orgulloso de portar mi emblema como tal. Primero de agosto es el día en que descubrí que perdura la amistad.

 _ **TAI POV'S**_

No me considero cobarde, pero no soy un superhéroe que no pueda temer de nada o nadie, amigos, familia, aventuras, recuerdos, el primero de agosto significa mucho no solo para los humanos, también para los digimons. Son nuestros amigos, son nuestra familia, aquella que uno sabe que estará con nosotros pase lo que pase. Un lazo de misterio confortable, el digimundo como un aleatorio del mundo humano, no, porque somos uno mismo. Primero de agosto, estoy feliz de tu llegada.

 _ESPERANZA_

 _LUZ_

 _PUREZA_

 _SINCERIDAD_

 _CONOCIMIENTO_

 _AMOR_

 _AMISTAD_

 _ **VALOR**_

Gracias por compartir ésta aventura a nuestro lado, gracias a los digimons que siempre serán recordados, a los enemigos y a nuestros aliados, incluso aquellos no mencionados. Gracias a todos por hacer que la aventura de comienzo. Feliz primero de agosto para todos, vivan a su ritmo. Nunca se dejen caer porque nosotros no lo hicimos. Pueden triunfar, está demás decir que tienen la habilidad. Disfruten cada momento, hagan valer sus valores que les revelaran su emblema. Y…

 **¡Que su propia digiaventura comience.!**


	2. Siempre primero de agosto

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Siempre primero de agosto…**

Los digimos somos seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo muy iguales, somos criaturas inexistentes en sus mundos habituales, somos peligro y extraños ante los ojos actuales, pero lo cierto es que somos más que eso…somos amigos no rivales, somos amables no agresivos, somos un algo nunca antes escrito. Pensamos y sentimos como los humanos, actuamos y vivimos como los humanos…y siempre seremos amigos de los humanos.

Cada digihuevo nace por naturaleza, pero sobre todo nacemos del amor que los corazones resguardan, de la ternura que tienen para brindar a otros y a sí mismos. Es bueno escuchar lo que nuestros compañeros tienen que decir porque les brindamos todo a ellos, nuestra amistad, nuestra alegría, nuestra confianza ciega, todo. Nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a protegerlos, para que no reciban daño de nada ni nadie, porque son lo más valioso que tenemos.

 **PATAMON POV'S**

TK es mi amigo, lo fue desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, me ha cuidado y protegido, aun en los momentos más lamentables, y mi deber siempre será cuidarlo como él lo ha hecho conmigo, nunca más permitiré que derrame otra lágrima, ni por mí ni por nadie, porque mi deber siempre será que esa sonrisa suya que tanto lo caracteriza sea su predominante.

 _ESPERANZA_

 **GATOMON POV'S**

Kari siempre será vista como la más frágil, pero de eso ni una pizca tiene, es delicada cual flor pero es la más dura de todos. Tiene coraje dentro de sí y su personalidad la hace brillar radiante. Es mi amiga sin importar que pase, y la protegeré en honor a ella, en mi honor y en honor a nuestro amigo aliado….wizardmon.

 _LUZ_

 **PALMON POV'S**

Mimí es una excelente amiga, ella me acompaña todo el tiempo, siempre me anima y me contagia su entusiasmo, es ocurrente y optimista, y aun con sus desperfectos de ser mandona y mimada me gusta, es la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, me consiente y me cuida. Quiero ser para ella la amiga que es para mí, quiero estar con ella y apoyarla, que siga adelante y esté ahí para alabarla y aplaudir, porque se merece todo lo que da y todo lo que logra.

 _PUREZA_

 **GOMAMON POV'S**

Joe siempre ha sido alguien serio, alguien que se ha criado con miedo, pero me gustó verlo sonreír, me gustó verlo ser valiente, me gusta verlo enseñar, porque de todo lo que estudia puede dar, comparte su sabiduría en total honestidad, somos un complemente ideal, es alguien para mí digno de admirar, y aunque sea unos segundos los que pueda hablar los atesoraré con ansias y alegría en mi corazón. Porque siempre hace su mayor esfuerzo por otros, porque los desea cuidar, pero nunca lo haré olvidar que él también merece ser protegido.

 _SINCERIDAD_

 **TENTOMON POV'S**

Izzy es mi amigo curioso, es ideal, complementa mi escaza saciedad de datos, de dudas, es determinado y poco pierde su compostura, con el he atesorado grandes recuerdos, que nunca deseo perder, que imaginarme sin ellos es escalofriante, el aprende y me enseña. Divertirse juntos es la mejor forma de aprendizaje, porque no solo aprendo datos curiosos, sino que cada día descubro una nueva faceta de él, porque para mí, saber de él es el mejor aprendizaje que pueda tener.

 _CONOCIMIENTO_

 **PIYOMON POV'S**

Sora es asombrosa, es mi amiga más jocosa, me ha tenido tanta paciencia y la quiero tanto que no puedo verla mal, es una tristeza para mí si ella no está sonriendo, por eso mi labor será hacerla feliz a toda costa, porque quiero complacerla por todos los cuidados que me da, porque es por quien siempre estuve esperando, ella es perfecta para mí y yo seré perfecta para ella.

 _AMOR_

 **GABUMON POV'S**

Matt, el sonido de tu armónica siempre me relaja, me conquista, es un sonido que me llena de calma y me trae buenos recuerdos, siempre se me hizo el instrumento ideal para ti. Representa quietud, tranquilidad que es lo que tu persona me transmite, eres penoso y serio, eres un poco optimista y decisivo, eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás, tienes un don natural, me gusta ser invadido de tu tranquilidad, me gusta la sensación de estar contigo, tu grata compañía, la aprecio, no podría desear tener otro amigo mejor que tú, que verdaderamente se preocupa, y que verdaderamente deseo proteger, con el mismo sentimiento y decisión que evocan tu ser.

 _AMISTAD_

 **AGUMON POV'S**

Tai, no necesitaré palabras para describirte, eres todo lo bueno que existe y más, tienes maldades escondidas y dan igual, porque tu bondad es infinita, tu decisión es invaluable y tu determinación es envidiable. Eres guía y compañero, eres todo un aventurero y seré yo quien siempre esté ahí contigo, para ti. Seré tu escudo y tu espada, seré tu guerrero de batalla, porque somos amigos, porque con coraje y plenitud siempre seremos uno mismo. Por ello y más eres nuestro líder.

 _VALOR_

El digimundo nos espera, nos aguarda, nos anhela, siempre podremos salir y mucho más podremos volver, porque es nuestro hogar primero, porque estamos para cuidar y proteger, porque en él tenemos recuerdos, porque allí fue el primer encuentro, en aquel primero de agosto, en aquel día tan pleno. No desesperes si aún no ves a tu compañero, llegará a su momento, ten esperanza, irradia luz, llénate de pureza, se sincero, busca el conocimiento, mantén el amor en tu vida, regala tu amistad y demuestra el valor que vive dentro de ti. Encuentra tu emblema, tu verdadero ser, tu principal problema y tu mayor virtud, todo eso en uno solo, y el resto vendrá a ti. Puede que sea hoy tu verdadero primero de agosto.

 **Hoy puede empezar tu propia digiaventura**


End file.
